Episode 3
Facing "Cannibal Candy" III is the 3rd episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on October 21. Raishin Akabane has his suspicions about who is Cannibal Candy. Meanwhile, Charlotte Belew is caught up in a trap, and is subsequently accused by Felix Kingsfort as being Cannibal Candy. Fortunately for Charlotte, Raishin has come to defend her. Summary Raishin Akabane runs towards the crowd, and as he approaches the cordon, Felix Kingsfort informs him that Cannibal Candy has devoured another victim. Raishin recalls the latest victim was one of Charlotte Belew's attackers. Troubled, Charlotte leaves the scene but is warned by Felix not to investigate the case. Moreover, he claims not wanting to see her anymore, hurting Charlotte, who runs away. Raishin confronts Felix over his comments; the latter assures Raishin he would make it up to Charlotte after this is over. Returning to his dormitory room, Raishin explains he went out with Charlotte for investigation purposes. Noting how Sigmund could produce similar wounds as Cannibal Candy did to its previous victims, Charlotte would have an alibi by going out with Raishin. However, this cannot prove her innocence, as the timing of the latest attack is too coincidental to their date, and Sigmund is a banned doll, therefore he has a limited amount of mana. Just then, Raishin receives a call from Risette, who informs that Charlotte has not returned to the Gryphon Female Dormitory, and realizes she is not with Raishin too. Concerned, Raishin leaves to look for her, but Shoko Karyusai and Irori turn up unexpectedly. Shoko warns Raishin that Cannibal Candy is a tough opponent, and adds on that the Japanese Military is unable to identify him because the Academy is concealing information, thus adding suspicion that the British royalty could be involved too. However, Raishin is determined not to give up on the case, as he does not want to abandon Charlotte. Calling Yaya over, Shoko presses on the former's chest and knocks her unconscious for a few seconds. She explains that she has just unbound Yaya, and teaches him that despite Yaya's strength, he cannot ignore the "laws of causality", as Yaya has her specific weaknesses. With that knowledge, Raishin and Yaya leave, while Irori asks Shoko if the two will be okay; Shoko replies Raishin is not that weak, and Yaya has been unbounded. Recalling what happened years ago, Shoko and Yaya arrived at the burnt house of the Akabane Clan, and came across Raishin who struggled to master puppetry. When he asked for their identities, Yaya revealed the Karyusai mark on her, which he recognized instantly. In awe, he mentioned the Oborofuji series that Shoko created for the Japanese Military; she claimed despite the doll's lack of beauty, she gained influence with the military, and thus able to help Raishin with his quest for revenge. The flashback ends. Irori asks Shoko if Raishin could defeat Tenzin, and the latter replies if Raishin found out about the truth, he would come to hate her too. Meanwhile, Raishin and Yaya encounter Risette, who inform them that the Disciplinary Committee is looking for Charlotte, as they found a large number of circuits in her room. Having asked for Risette's cooperation, Raishin and her reach the Locker, but Yaya is told to wait outside. Inside, Raishin enquires about Felix's Automaton, which Risette replies it to be a Renaissance model. She unlocks the locker where Felix's Automaton is kept, but Raishin, recalling his conversation with Risette, suddenly snatches her key and dashes to another area. Having found the locker of Risette's Automaton, White Mist, he unlocks it and is shocked to see the real Risette Norden's corpse. Without warning, "Risette", who has caught up, attacks him. As the alarm is raised, Risette quickly locks the locker, and lying to security guards that Raishin is a possible accomplice of Cannibal Candy, she orders them to apprehend Yaya too, as she leaves. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Sigmund have found a lurking Automaton, and believing it to be the perpetrator, they attack it. Unexpectedly, Felix appears, and announcing the evidence they have against her, proclaims that she is Cannibal Candy, while the Disciplinary Committee surrounds her. Back at the vicinity of the Locker, Kimberley observes the wounds Raishin and Yaya sustained from being attacked on. She notices that Yaya seems to be regaining consciousness, and realizing the latter is about to release her Mana, she tells everyone to get down; unbeknownst to her, Raishin had hung his arm out towards Yaya's direction earlier. As Yaya releases her Mana in an explosion, she breaks free from her shackles and lets out a frightful scream; this gains the attention of the Disciplinary Committee, who is then ordered by Felix to investigate the Locker's vicinity, as he takes on Charlotte with the help of his Automaton. Now with no one around, Felix explains to Charlotte that their friendship is a facade, as he is more interested in becoming the Wiseman, and thus, took advantage that Sigmund's Gram is similar to his Automaton's Predator circuit. The truth that he is Cannibal Candy, and she would be his scapegoat causes her to break down into tears. He promptly attacks her, but before he could continue, Raishin and Yaya appear to defend her, with Raishin telling her she has nothing to apologize for. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes